


Walls too thin to take a spin

by Shirolovesyoubaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Campers shenanigans, Lance isn't having any of that in this cabin, M/M, Never do things when the walls are too thin, lance why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirolovesyoubaby/pseuds/Shirolovesyoubaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Shiro finally get some alone time but unfortunately it is stopped short when your fellow campers can hear you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls too thin to take a spin

**Author's Note:**

> (This was... A very quick thing and I had no intentions. The inability to write smut at this hour is strong. )

**Rock you like a hurricane (Or not)**

 

Hands above his head as an unsteady breath passed his lips,  Keith felt the weight of the world fall off his shoulders for just a few seconds.  Kisses, rough to soft would be placed mercifully on his now sore lips,  body aching for just one more touch and his mouth mumbling words that didn't quite make sense. Who would have known an exhausting training session could lead to a steamy make out back in the cabin,  even more so considering the person  Keith just so happened to be making out with was Shiro,  his bunk mate that he'd admire from afar for who knows how long,  the cold touch of his prosthetic hand unravelling a whole other side of Keith he couldn't fathom. 

 

“Keith, are you alright?” Shiro questioned as his hand trailed down the shorter male's hip and down to his thigh,  then coming to a stop only to give that area of skin a firm grip. “Just tell me if you want this, I can sto--” 

 

“Don't stop.” Keith commanded,  the look in his eyes driving Shiro mad with want and the addition to how smooth Keith's voice sounded when he really wanted something, or in this case someone. To Keith's command Shiro grabbed the man's hips tight and lifted Keith up, and as a reaction his love interest would wrap his legs around his waist just before being slammed against the cabins wooden wall. Their actions insane,  wild,  messy but never delayed. All of it suffocated Keith in the most pleasurable way possible, moans filling their once silent cabin as Shiro tended to his neck, biting down and licking over previous hickeys that were bound to show the world Keith could and would receive what he pleased. 

  
Were the walls too thin? They probably were considering the counselor bursted right into their cabin without warning, a tan boy with a wide grin alongside him. “Two lovebirds getting it on when it's time for lunch?” Lance gave a light laugh,  quickly causing Shiro to drop the smaller male out of his grip while embarrassment filled Keith's face.  “You guys can do that later! I knew you were hungry but  _ damn _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote this to cure my boredom. Did it help? Not at all. )


End file.
